Breaking the Curse of Genin Team 7
by Titokhan
Summary: Kohona's Genin team 7 has a rich history, yet appears to be cursed at the same time. This is the tale of how Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto (and eventually all of the kohona 12) break that curse. Naru/Hina and Sasu/Saku slated as main parings, but most of the popular other pairings will likely emerge. Update timeframe TBD, starting at T rating, will change of needed. please review
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: OK, I decided to go through with it after all. Though for the sake of this story: Tobirama, Jiraiya and Minato's genin teams will also be using the cursed number. The other 2 members of Jiraiya's team besides Minato have never really been mentioned. But several fanfics have put Hiashi on that team, so I will do likewise. The kunochi in Jiraiya's genin team may be a bit of a surprise though. **

Breaking the Curse of Genin Team 7

Background

In the history of the village hidden in the leaves, one genin team number has produced a much higher rate of outstanding teams and ninja, though they also tend to have more than their share of dysfunctional/tragic family moments. This is the story of the curse of genin team 7, and how that curse was finally broken.

The original genin team 7 was led by Tobirama Senju, who would eventually become the Second Hokage. Its members are Hiruzen Sarutobi (eventually becoming the Third Hokage), Homura Mitokado and Koharu Utatane (who themselves would become the primary council for the Third, Fourth and Fifth Hokages) the curse has its origins here mainly due to Homura and Koharu's eventual meddling in many issues over the years.

The next incarnation of team 7 was led by Hiruzen, and is arguably the most powerful of the them (though history has yet to weigh in on the last 2 teams, the second to last is most likely to end up surpassing them). It is comprised of Jiraiya, Tsunade Senju and Orochimaru. Collectively, they are known as the Sannin of the leaf. A title given to them by Hanzo of the Salamander of the hidden rain village during the second great shinobi war. The exploits of these three (both good and ill) are the stuff of legends

The third incarnation of team 7 is now led by Jiraiya, and is comprised of Minato Namikaze, Hiashi Hyuga, and Mikoto (who would eventually marry into the Uchiha clan). Minato eventually earns the title of Fourth Hokage, and was the only ninja in the elemental nations to have standing flee on sight orders in all the other hidden villages bingo books. Hiashi, being the older of identical twins, was destined to be the head of the Hyuga clan. And Mikoto, as mentioned married into the Uchiha clan, but not before earning the rank of jounin.

By now, you can see a pattern forming in the history of team 7. Every incarnation ends up being very powerful, but also seems beset by great tragedy at one point or another. Another common thread is that one of the genin members of the team eventually rises to become its leader

Continuing on, the fourth installment of team 7 is now led by Minato, and is comprised of Kakashi Hayate, Obito Uchiha and Rin Nohara. This is the incarnation deals with the most loss, with Obito 'appearing' to die in the Third Great Shinobi War, with one of his Sharingan bequeathed to Kakashi. then Rin's death at some point not too much later after that.

Which brings us to what will be the current incarnation of team 7, led by Kakashi (the lone 'known' surviving member of the previous incarnation). And comprised of Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Hanuro, and Naruto Uzumaki. This is the team who will 'break' the curse. And its power is likely to surpass the team comprised of the Sannin (mainly due to the fact that at some point in each of their lives, Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto are all eventually become apprentices to one of the Sannin). It is also the team who is mainly the focus of this tale.

In passing, I do want to mention the incarnation of team 7 that eventually comes into being after the curse is broken. It originally was led by Ebisu, but quickly passed off to Naruto when he is promoted to jounin (as this team always considered him as their unofficial sensei as children) then to Sakura when Naruto becomes the Sixth Hokage (and cannot lead a genin team anymore). It is comprised of Konohamaru Sarutobi, Moegi and Udon.

With the background and history of the curse explained, it's time to begin our tale.

**AND CUT!**

**A/N – I have always been more of a 'seat of my pants, stream of consciousness' type of writer. And that style isn't conductive to three thousand word plus chapters (main example of that with me, chapter 6 of two hearts one soul is the only chapter basically not completely written in one sitting. Though chapter 1 originally ended with Naruto and Hinata's first kiss. Everything after that popped into my head about 10 minutes after I originally posted it on DeviantArt over 3 years ago). **

**I'm aiming to, while following the canon storyline for a while and keeping the Rookie 9/Kohona 12 in their canon teams per se, what I do from there I'm not sure I've seen tried in any fanfics. The next chapter (the official prologue) will start in the aftermath of the Kyuubi's attack on the village after Naruto's birth.**

**I am hoping to keep some kind of update schedule going on both this and Two Hearts One Soul, but no promises.**


	2. Chapter 2 - prologue 1

Breaking the Curse of Genin Team 7

Chapter 2 – Prologue 1

Hokage's Office – 10 mins after kyuubi attack 

Under normal circumstances, this would be a matter for the entire village council. But these were NOT normal circumstances. And Hiruzen Sarutobi, recently re-inststated Third Hokage of the Leaf village, was not going to suffer the whims of many of the fools who comprised the civilian portion of the council. His former teammates (currently still serving as advisors to the kage) and Danzo Shimura (retired shinobi plus founder and leader of what is 'supposed to be disbanded' ROOT ANBU) would try to get the baby nestled in his arms quietly secreted away to a 'school' (more than likely a front for ROOT) to be instructed as a shinobi. Or knowing the rest of the civilian council, killed outright.

This baby's 'crime' is having the Kyuubi no Kitsune, the one that just attacked the village, sealed inside him by his father. His father was Minato Namikaze, Fourth Hokage of the Leaf. Sealing the beast in his son cost him his life, and the boy's mother, Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze, died shortly after having the tailed beast forcibly extracted from her. But not before she assisted her husband in re-sealing the Fox into their son. Sitting (and occasionally standing) in the Hokage's office are every one of the current clan heads of the village, plus a former shinobi recently elected to the civilian council who would understand.

"Thank you all for coming on such short notice, especially in light of the events that just transpired. But this is a matter that requires all of your attention." Hiruzen started.

"And who is this adoreable little one Hokage-sama?" Tsume Izunaka cooes at the whiskered blonde baby.

"This baby is the one who saved us all from further casualties. His name is Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze." A collective gasp rose from the assembled clan heads. "Minato-sama knew he could not 'kill the demon, and could not bear to attempt to seal it into another newborn. Where his son, who has Uzumaki blood flowing through his veins, and be the most likely candidate for having anything that resembled a 'normal' life, would be the only suitable choice." A round of nods from the assembled clan heads

"If we were to bring this child before the full council, you know as well as I that one of 3 things would happen. One would be my advisors and Danzo would attempt to ask he be placed in a special school that one of Danzo's operatives would like be running. And they would turn him into a weapon of war. Two would be the civilian could would just wish the child killed for what he contains, forgetting the fact that as long as this child lives they are safe. And finally we could pass a law forbidding any of the adult generation from mentioning anything about his heritage and what he holds at bay and watch him be shunned by everyone." Again, another round of nods.

"I propose a fourth option. All of you as clan heads either have newborns about Naruto's age, or are due to have them soon. This is a historic time, never have so many heirs to clans been born at about the same time. What I am requesting is that on a rotating basis for the first few years of his life, Naruto be welcomed into your homes as a surrogate member of your families." Before he continues, he places baby Naruto in a bassinette placed next to his desk that he had used when his children were babies.

"I know I am asking a great deal." Pulling a scroll from his robes and opening it "Before you say anything, Minato-sama managed to give this to a messenger toad before his passing.

**Assembled** **clan heads of Kohona,**

**If Hiruzen is reading this letter to you, it means that I had no other choice but to seal the Kyuubi into my son Naruto. And he must have just explained what I would refer to as 'option D'. I sense a time of great strife in the future, and my son will play a pivotal role in whether the leaf stands proudly, or falls into ruin. Before I explain why I suggested the rotating surrogate families, I need to mention something very important. **

**Fugaku, I think the Uchiha will see a lot of hostility coming out of this. Many survivors are going to remember seeing the Fox having a three tomoed Sharingan in its eyes instead of slits, like it was being controlled. I regret to inform you all that the fox was in fact being controlled, by someone posing as Madara Uchiha. Hiruzen has a contingency plan we had come up with in case something like this did happen, and I hope it works. Because otherwise, I see the Uchiha falling into a downward spiral that would lead to something very bad for the village, but moreso for the Uchiuha. Tell Mikoto she's still his godmother. **

**Anyway, the reason I propose this fourth option is again, almost every member of the shinobi council will have an heir/heiress in the same graduating class as my son. Councilman Hanuro, you were summoned to be part of this as your daughter will be in this graduating class as well if I'm not mistaken. Though even though you and your wife were both shinobi, you are technically civilians. I cannot ask you to participate, but would ask that your daughter be allowed to mingle with the other heirs. By rotating clans on a 6 month basis, by the time he reached the next portion of my plan, he will have gotten aquainted with all the major shinobi clans and your children. The year between five and six, if any of you choose to do so, will spend that year in custody of Naruto, as by this time, most of your children will be starting basic training in your clan techniques.**

**Once Naruto turns six, Hiruzen will provide him an apartment within easy reach of the Namikaze estate, and an allowance to be drawn from my bank accounts. Due to the long list of enemies I've made in my career, it is our wish that until Naruto graduates the academy, he be given the last name Uzumaki.**

**With this many future clan heads in one graduating class, I was going to propose a different method of team selection and training should I still have been alive. But Hiruzen has a second letter for you all to discuss when that time comes. I wish I had the chance to watch my son grow up and become the shinobi I know he can (and will be), but I truest in all of you to help him make the right choices. And he very well may surprise you himself.**

**Farewell, **

**Minato Namikaze**

**Fourth Hokage of the Leaf **

**Hiruzen, **

**The last part of this is for Hiashi's eyes only please.**

"I know you all have families to return to, and a decision to make. I'll watch Naruto for a few days. And we'll get back together here to discuss it."

The clan heads all start filing out of the office. "Hiashi, could you stay for a moment longer?"

"It's about them being Hinata's godparents, isn't it Hiruzen?" Hiruzen hands Hiashi the scroll

**Kushina and I want to apologize to you Hiashi. **

**It looks like we won't be able to be Hinata's godparents like we had talked about after all. Kushina seems convinced of this, and I can't quite explain why, but I agree with her. We both feel that Naruto and Hinata will end up drawn to each other. Don't discourage it, but don't encourage it either. Let whatever happens happen and support them in their decisions.**

Rolling up the scroll, Hiashi hands the scroll back over to Hiruzen. "Thank you Hokage-sama, I can tell you that we will participate. Destiny guides this child's hand. Of that I am 100% certain"

**Cut!**

**A/N – there you have it, prologue 1 in the books. Prologue 2 will be centered around the 6 years Naruto spends among the shinobi clans. The bonds they forge, and how they'll affect our favorite unpredictable blonde. **


	3. Chapter 3 - prologue 2

**A/N: First off, I want to thank everyone who have read along so far. I do want to try and update this as much as I can. But outside forces (family, work, and some other story I'm writing) are going to occasionally get in the way. I will at least try for a new chapter each week. No promises though **

Breaking the Curse of Genin Team 7

Chapter 3 – prologue 2

Hokage's office - One week later

"Thank you all for coming back. Was a week long enough for you to make a decision?" Hiruzen Sarutobi asked the assembled heads of the shinobi clans of Kohona.

"I believe we have, but we do have some concerns to raise before we give our answer." Fugaku Uchiha, acting as spokesman for the clan leaders.

"Fully understandable Fugaku-sama. Please proceed."

"Our primary concern is that many of our abilities are drawn from things unique to our specific clans. If Naruto-kun is anything like his parents, there's little doubt he will be an exceptional shinobi. But how would we be able to help him develop into that shinobi? Many of each clans best techniques are depend on clan specific bloodlines, be they major or minor ones. What would we be able to teach him?" The Uchiha clan head asks

"Valid points, but you all have qualities that are above and beyond your clan skills and unique jutsu that you can teach him." The elderly hogake starts. "The Nara's and Abrume's intelligence makes them superb tacticians. The natural intelligence cannot be taught to a certain degree, but tactics, and the fundamentals behind those tactics can be. The Yamanaka's knowledge of plants helps them in the fields of interrogation through use of poisons and truth serums is completely outside of the clan's mind accessing jutsu. To utilize many of their clan techniques, the Izunaka's speed needs to be developed through harsh stamina training. Something I believe both the Uchiha and Hyuuga also use to boost their chakra reserves. The Hyuuga also need near perfect chakra control to be able to properly use the Byakugan." They nod their heads in agreement

"But tell me, do you see the benefits, not only for Naruto-kun, but for both your children and your clans? Sometimes, an outside catalyst provides a new insight on how to improve in a way you may not have thought of. Maybe he'll be that catalyst."

None of them, perhaps other than Shikaku, had really thought about it that way. While change isn't always a good thing, a child's view on this is generally always honest. The clan heads then gather together for a quick conference of their own

"Now that you put it that way, how can we refuse? But we request one change to the initial request." Fugaku states. Hiruzen raises an eyebrow in questioning amazement, then nods for the Uchiha clan head to continue.

"Instead of ending the agreement at six years old like Minato-sama had requested, we ask that the program continue until a month before they all start the academy. And extend the time from 4 years old until the academy to 9 months to those of us who would like to see if your assertions have merit. We'll also arrange for the kids to have plenty of time together regardless of who currently is 'offically' watching Naruto-kun."

"So be it, who has offered to be first?" Hiruzen asks

"That would be me, Hokage-sama" Tsume Izunaka raises her hand. "His room should be ready by later this afternoon."

Time skip – 3 years and a little change

To say it has been an interesting 3 years in Kohona would be an understatement. Naruto Uzumaki thinks he has arguably the biggest family in the world. His childhood so far has been spent evenly among all the major clans of the village. And it's an experience he would not trade for anything. So far he has spent 6 months each with the Izunaka's, Yamanaka's, Aburame's, Amakichi's, Uchiha's and the Nara's. And he just moved into the main guest room of the Hyuuga main household (which is right next to Hinata's).

During this time he's also been introduced to and enjoys hanging around and playing with all of the clan heirs, whom all consider him a true friend and surrogate brother. He treats everyone with more than proper respect most of the time. Though his playful, prankster side does occasionally slip out. During his time at the Uchiha compound, Itachi mistakenly introduced young Naruto to ramen **(A/N: oops, big mistake there dontchathnk?)**. And about a week later, someone had replaced everything in the pantry within the reach of certain blonde two and a half year old with assorted flavors of every style of ramen imaginable. Something the Hyuuga's have been warned of. In public though, all the clan heads are referred to with proper honorifics. He would call them uncle or aunt in private. The heirs likewise are his closest friends with one notable exception.

His friends were brothers and sisters in every sense. Sometimes when the rest of the group went off to play tag, 'ninja' or hide and seek in the park, occasionally Hinata didn't want to go. Naruto would always stay with her. During these times, Hinata became his princess. Neither of them really understood it (They are just barely 3 after all, Hinata's birthday is tomorrow), but just being around each other felt well, _right_. **(A/N: Hinata, having a lot more interactions with Naruto, isn't nearly the uber-shy wallflower around him. Hence the lack of stuttering, full-face bright red blushing, and fainting. Though there will be some fainting episodes later) **

Everyone had gone home and Naruto was at the Hyuuga private training grounds with Hiashi watching Hinata spar with her Gentle Fist instructor. Naruto's observation skills are about to make their presence felt.

"Uncle Hiashi, why does everyone on your clan do the Gentle Fist exactly the same?" Naruto points out as it appears Hinata, who understands the forms that have been drilled into her since she was able to walk, still has difficulty in getting them right. Hiashi, who up until now had seemed slightly disappointed in his daughter's progress turned and said to Naruto

"Generally, all of our clan have an Earth affinity.." Hiashi started before Naruto broke in

"Oh, so that's why the forms seem to be stiff. Even though it does appear you do need to be pretty agile for some of the advanced katas and techniques."

Hiashi is amazed that a three year old could correctly deduce that, just by observing the forms. "Very accurate assessment Naruto, where did you learn about elemental affinities?"

"Uncle Shikaku took me and Shikamaru-niisan to the library when I asked if I could read a few scrolls about how elemental jutsu work, but we had to earn it by forcing him to a draw in shogi. I was curious about it after watching the Uncle Fugaku and Itachi-niisan throw fireballs at each other for 6 months while Sasuke-niisan and I watched."

"_Well," _Hiashi thought _"at least they didn't try to teach him any jutsu yet. I suppose they'll try cramming a few dozen jutsu into him in the 9 months they get him again. Shikamaru and Naruto, both barely 3 years old themselves, combined took the greatest tactical mind in Kohona to a draw in shogi? Wait, if they can do that, I guess reading at that age shouldn't be THAT big a shock."_

"Very well, let's test these powers of observation of yours Naruto-kun. Based on what you've seen, what do you think is Hinata's problem?" Hiashi asked, suspecting he now knows the reason for his daughter's problems. But wants to see if Naruto can confirm it

"Uncle, I can't be certain. But it doesn't appear that Nata-chan is an earth type. Look.." pointing to the spar as it continues "She has the basics of the form perfect, but the stiffness that this earth style taijutsu requires isn't there. Earth and water primary affinities are as opposed as earth and lightning are. Her grace and natural flexibility would indicate a high chance she's a water primary. It doesn't mean of course that she can't master the form as is, it just means it will just be a lot harder."

"You may very well be correct Naruto-kun, shall we find out?" Raising his hand to end the session, Hiashi calls his daughter over to them and takes 2 slips of paper from a pocket in his robes.

"Hinata-chan, Naruto-kun. This is chakra paper, ninja use this to determine your primary elemental affinity is. And occasionally, if they are strong enough, one or more secondaries. Holding this paper in your hand, I want you to channel chakra into the paper. What the paper does shows us your affinity/affinities."

_"While normally, this isn't done until they're much older. Hinata's confidence has started to suffer with her apparent lack of progress in the clan's taijutsu. If Naruto's assumption is correct, we'll need to change her regimen entirely."_ Hiashi thought to himself as the kids channel chakra to the paper. As Naruto suspected, Hinata's first got wet, then slowly cut in half.

Naruto's on the other hand first cut in half, with the top half catching on fire, the bottom half getting wet. _"Amazing. They both already have 2 affinities. And Naruto has three? The fire is likely from the Kyuubi, but to have wind as primary and the 2 elements that benefit the most from wind as secondaries. This would be a good test to see how Hinata's byakugan is developing. But just the presence of 3 affinities would likely have to give him at least around jounin level reserves"_

"So you were right Naruto-kun, she is in fact a water primary. I will need to talk with your mother about something my daughter. She will be overseeing your gentle fist training for a while as the two of you are the only known water primaries in the history of the clan. We now need to see how your eyes are progressing. Activate your Byakugan, and compare the chakra levels between Naruto-kun and I."

Hinata runs through the hand signs to more easily activate her kekkei genkai. Once activated, she then looks at her father, then Naruto. "Father, you have a little more chakra than Naruto. But not a lot. Naruto's chakra core seems to have a slightly red tint, is that normal?" Hiashi looked at the boy dumbstruck to have his estimates confirmed. While Naruto sheepishly smiles rubbing the back of his head.

_"Hiruzen–sama needs to hear of this. We might have to begin Naruto-kuns chakra control training regimen now. This way when it comes time for him to actually learn some jutsu he has a measure of control. The seal must be leaking some of the Kyuubi's chakra into Naruto's coils. But Hinata's eyes shouldn't be developed enough to see that yet, could they?" _Activating his own Byakugan he looks at the child's chakra coils and core. Hinata's assessment was spot on. But he glanced over at Hinata to see what HER reserves were looking like, as she barely looks winded after a nearly hour long session.

_"She has high genin reserves already as well."_ Apparently, all the games the children have been playing at the park have had the same effect as some of the stamina building exercises they would be start teaching them soon. And with all of the children just trying to keep up with the seemingly ever energetic Naruto has to have something to do with it.

"You are correct my daughter, but the red tint in his core is something we cannot talk to you about yet, but in due time. And for you to actually see it means your eyes are developing much faster than expected. Naruto-kun, could you stay with me for a few moments? Hinata-chan, go get washed up for dinner"

"Yes father, thank you." Hinata blushes at the sincere compliment from her otherwise very demanding father "See you at dinner Naruto-kun."

After Hinata is back in the main house, Hiashi sits down next to Naruto "Have the Nara or Uchiha by chance attempted to start you on chakra control exercises Naruto-kun?" Naruto shakes his head no. "Well, Hinata-chan is correct, you do almost have as much chakra as me already. While the plan was to not get you started on any jutsu until you were at least five, we need to teach you how to control what you already have." Remembering Hinata's party tomorrow plus having the cloud village ambassadors in attendance for talks of a peace treaty between the villages "Did you need someone to help you to find Hinata-chan a birthday present?"

"Aunt Hitomi helped me Uncle. And I hope she likes it." Naruto states with pride

"I'm sure she will" Hiashi replied _"and being from you, I have no doubt she'll love it. Minato-sama, Kushina-sama, it's still way too early to really tell for sure. But your instincts are proving true so far where your son and my daughter are concerned." _

"Let's go get ready for dinner ourselves, we have a long day ahead tomorrow" and they start back to the main house for dinner.

The next day

The clan heads and Hokage, all being here for Hinata's party, quickly came to an agreement to start all of the children's chakra control training early after Hiashi's statements about Naruto and Hinata's reserve levels at their age (with Naruto's being a little harsher given his already massive reserves). Otherwise, they were here for a celebration and hoped it would stay a festive mood. Alas, another of Naruto's astute observations would throw a bit of a monkey wrench into Hiashi's day.

Hinata had received wonderful gifts from everyone. As she was opening her presents, Naruto had noticed something off about her older cousin Neji and had to ask Hiashi about it.

"Uncle, did Neji-niisan hit his head? Why is he all bandaged up like that?"

"Neji had the caged bird seal placed on him this morning. And because the area where the seal was placed is still a little raw, hence the bandages.."

"Uncle," Naruto stopped to think for a second "I know this may not be my place, but I have to ask. What does the seal do, and did Neji-niisan do something bad that you had to put it on him? I mean, if I want to be Hokage one day, I have to know about all the clans right?"

"That you do. The caged bird seal is used on members of the branch family to protect the secrets of the Byakugan should clan members who become ninja are ever defeated in battle." Hiashi explains the primary reason for the seal's existance

"But uncle, Nata-chan wants to be a ninja too doesn't she? If she becomes a ninja to protect the village, will you brand her?"

"No. As the future head of the clan, Hinata won't be sealed unless she's ever deemed unworthy of leading."

"That doesn't make a lot of sense Uncle. But can we talk about this later? Nata-chan is about to open my present." And Hiashi thinks to himself _"Ah, the joys of youth."_

Hinata has indeed gotten to Naruto's present. In fact, she saved it for last on purpose. Other than the fact it had been easily the LARGEST box there and it was a rather bright shade of orange **(A/N: While the bright, kill-me orange wrapping paper would give away the giver's identity in a few years. It isn't Naruto's signature color,** **yet**), who it was from was not apparent from the addressing tag.

"To: My Hime, From: Your Prince" Hinata blushes a little as she read the tag (unnoticed to everyone), and discreetly hides it in in one of the sleeves of her kimono. Then, in typical 3 year old glee, destroys the wrapping paper and opens the box.

Inside is a giant (about two-thirds Hinata's size) orange kitsune plushy doll with 9 tails that has a goofy looking grin on its face that is eerily similar to a certain blonde in attendance who happens to be mimicking that grin at that very moment. Hinata hugs her new furry friend and, that being the last of the presents, is escorted over to the HUGE birthday cake where everyone sings happy birthday to her. When her father tells her to make a wish and blow out the candles she thinks to herself _"I don't have to make a wish, it's already come true". Looking over to Naruto smiling, she blows out the candles on the first try._

The rest of the day is spent playing games and otherwise having more fun than the usually stoic Hyuuga clan permits itself. The guests have all left, and the treaty with the Cloud was actually negotiated, agreed to, and signed at the party (Naruto managed to figure out a way to hang around for some of it, giving him a taste of inter-village politics). Hiashi and Naruto had talked off and on the rest of the day about the caged bird seal. Naruto making enough valid points about why the seal shouldn't be used anymore (attempted kidnappings of any main family member, ruses to get unsealed girls married off in other nations, etc) for Hiashi to bring Naruto's case to the elders at the next clan council meeting. He also makes a mental note to being the child along to state the case for him, as if a three year old can point out these flaws, how could they NOT have seen them all this time.

A few hours later and dressed for bed, Naruto walks across the hall and knocks on Hinata's door to say goodnight to the birthday girl.

No response. He knocks a little harder.

This time he hears a muffled whimper from inside the room. Opening the door, he sees a larger masked man jumping through the open window, a bag over his shoulder making the same whimpering sounds (like something tied over a person's mouth to be kept from screaming)

His emotions boiling, he screams **"NATA-HIME!" **which rouses the entire compound. His eyes suddenly changing from deep blue to equally deep red with vertically slit irises, and he literally flashes after the kidnapper.

The kidnapper makes it about three hundred meters into the compounds forest before small, reddish orange blur flashes in front of him.

**"PUT. MY. HIME. DOWN. NOW!" **Naruto growls as the Kyuubi's chakra cloak slowly envelops the boy for the first time. The kidnapper, with a cloud village headband tied around his left bicep, puts the bag down and draws a kunai form his weapons pouch _"the kid is what, three, maybe four? OK, he's pretty fast, but regardless I'll end him quick and take our prize back to the CloAAACK."_ He had barely registered the kid move when Naruto blurred right in front of him, right fist already cocked back starting a punch. When it connected, he dropped the kunai he was holding and was launched like an arrow back 50 meters, crashing back first into a large tree just as Hiashi, his brother Hizashi and a few other Hyuuga had caught up. Looking around, neither Naruto or Hinata were here, but a massive amount of refnined killing intent was approaching

**"HE'S MINE! I'M GOING TO END HIM! HE TRIED TO TAKE MY HIME FROM ME!" **Naruto stalks into view, carrying an unconscious, un-tied Hinata bridal style with the kunai the cloud nin tucked into his sleeping shorts. The chakra cloak was gone, but the red eyes remained. His hair was spikier, with faint red tips. He had longer, sharpened fingernails. The whisker marks had darkened and multiplied (now having 9-12 on each cheek instead of the usual 3).

"Naruto-kun, Hinata-sama is safe. You saw to that. Her kidnapper is, well lucky to be alive I think. But we cannot kill him." Hizashi says as he and Hiashi start to secure the masked cloud nin, and another clan member takes Hinata from Naruto.

**"RARRRRGHHH!" **Naruto draws the kunai (which immediately glows a bright blue like he's channeling chakra to it), whirls and throws it toward a nearby tree. The unfortunate target splinters into hundreds of pieces, as does anything in the weapon's path for a good 100 meters beyond it before it embeds itself to the ring in a large rock.

_"By Kami, what power!" _ Is the shared thought between the brothers, but it's immediately replaced with concern for the boy as the feral features vanish, his eye color returns to its normal deep blue and he collapes to the ground where he stood. Hiashi runs over to Naruto and picks him up. Naruto's eyes flutter open "Is Nata-hime ok Uncle?" he sleepily asks before crashing into blissful sleep again

"Yes Naruto-kun. Your hime is safe. And always will be with you around to protect her." Hiashi whispers into the sleeping boy's ear as the group heads back to the living sections of the compound. _"And I have to see to it that she stays your princess now. What was an implied destiny can no longer be denied. Minato-sama, Kushina-sama, you would be so proud of him. I know I already am."_

**_AND CUT!_**

**I know I had said this chapter was going to take us to the start of the Academy, but I think I got a little carried away with Naruto's observations and the buildup to the kidnapping. I'll handle the aftermath of the kidnapping attempt, Naruto's first conversation with Kurama, Hinata's first steps with an alternative style of Gentle Fist, and the rest of the time leading up to and through the Academy years in prologue 3.**

**As always, I'd love to hear from you guys. So PM's and reviews are definitely encouraged**


End file.
